


I O U

by Wonderlands_Fave (Lokis_Lapdog)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Lapdog/pseuds/Wonderlands_Fave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius sits in Remus' seat</p>
            </blockquote>





	I O U

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! Inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr

“Hey! That’s my seat! You’re sitting in my seat.”

“Oh, this is your seat? Sorry but I don’t see your name on it.”

The boy had turned around in his, in **my** Remus thought annoyed, seat and sat smirking up at Remus. He had shoulder length black hair that fell in soft waves around his face and into his eyes and Remus instantly recognised him as the boy from yesterday. The one who had knocked Remus’ coffee out of his hands as he’d rushed to catch his bus. Now he was watching Remus with a cocky smile and an eyebrow arched in an expectant manner. Remus noticed that his eyes, which were the same stormy grey as the rain-bearing clouds outside, shone bright with amusement.

Suddenly Remus was at a loss for words. It was true, the seat obviously didn’t have his name on it and apart from having sat there for every class so far this term, he had no claim over the chair. Before Remus could get his brain to formulate an appropriate response, the boy let out an entertained snort.

“Relax, I’m only teasing, I actually just wanted to give this to you.” He winked at Remus as he handed over a carefully folded piece of paper before getting up and making his way to the back of the lecture hall where two boys were watching them and trying to hide their snickers behind the latest edition of Sports Illustrated.

Remus eyed the paper suspiciously as he took his seat in the newly vacated chair when his curiosity won over and he hastily unfolded the scrap of paper. On the paper, scribbled in a barely legible scrawl was a note:

_I O U: one coffee_

_Care to join me after class? I know a great little place and they make the best brownies._

_Sirius_


End file.
